


2000 - The Discovery of a Century

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Kudos: 3





	1. In Which We Met

Frank POV

I bit my lip to hold back my pained cries as my boss finished up with me. Tears were threatening to spill… but I wouldn’t cry. I couldn’t. Not if I wanted to keep my job. A particularly painful thrust made me whimper slightly.

Why won’t he stop already… Please... . God…. make him stop…. It…. It hurts…

I bit my tongue harder and held on to the toilet lid to stop myself from passing out from the pain. Finally, it was over. I whimpered and curled up on the stall floor. It was one of those special wheelchair stalls. I could see the middle-aged man pulling up his pants and smirking at me slightly.

“You’re such a good boy, Frankie.” He sighed.

I nodded to the floor and kept my eyes down there until he left. Then, I broke down.

With father gone and mother drunk, I was the only thing keeping us from living in a shelter. But then Jason showed up. He was one of the most important scientists at the center, and he threatened to have me fired if I didn’t give myself to him.

At first, I refused and threatened to tell the police. He laughed in my face and told me that no one would believe me. Then, he grabbed me…. and… and he stole my virginity… that same day.

A soft sound inside the bathroom. A cheerful voice. I forced myself up and ignored the pain in my lower back. A flash of red through the gap.

“-you DICK!”

The person seemed to be talking on the phone.

“-Anyways, I’ll talk to you later. I’m at the new job and I don’t wanna get caught talking on the phone on the first day.”

A moment of silence. Then, a laughter that gripped my soul with its melodious sound.

“Later, you nerd.”

I heard him laugh again and enter a stall. I fixed my clothes and picked up my coat from the hook that Jason had hung it on and exited the stall I was in. I then began to wash my hands with boiling hot water.

“Hey… you okay?”

I didn’t even get to see the stranger’s face before I collapsed into his arms. He held my waist protectively as I cried and cried. I half expected him to push me away, but he didn’t. He just held me in silence. His fingers ran through my hair in a soothing gesture as he squeezed me tighter,

A few minutes of tears before I regained composure and stepped back. The stranger reached into my lab coat pocket and pulled out my glasses. Then, he handed them to me. I thanked him softly. When, I lifted my eyes and saw his face, my heart stopped.

Holy fuck he’s BEAUTIFUL.

The beautiful man asked if I was okay. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Y-yeah..."

"Frank. You work here."

I nodded again and took a deep breath. Then, I regained scientific composure.

"I work in the matter department with doctors Toro, Pellissier and my supervisor. You are?"

"Gerard W-Way." He stuttered, "I'm an exchange from New York."

I nodded and adjusted my coat.

"I was sent here to be the assistant of doctor... uh...Jason... how do you pronounce his last name? Sir!"

He grabbed me before I fell again.

Nononononono… not this beautiful man too! My lower back was in terrible pain. I felt Gerard pick me up and exit the bathroom. He began walking. A few seconds later, I heard voices.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”

I could hear everyone rushing about.

“I-I don’t know! I walked into the bathroom and he came out of a stall looking shocked! He just passed out on me!”

A few seconds of silence. Gerard introducing himself. Then, a moan.

“He’s waking up!”

I opened my eyes to see three VERY confused faces. Ray put a small flashlight to my eyes.

“Yup… It’s him alright.”

My vision was blurry. I saw Gerard holding up something black. My glasses, I guessed. He put them on my face and I instantly noticed a problem. One of the eyes had a cracked glass. I sighed slightly.

“Thanks guys…. I haven’t been feeling good.”

Matt nodded. Then, he looked in all directions and scooted closer to me.

“I heard your boss is working on something BIG. Jees, Frankie! It’s like you hardly do anything and always get to participate in awesome things! Jason must really have a liking for you.”

They had no idea just exactly how much Jason ‘likes me’.

Another moan. This one made everyone stay silent for a second and look down at me with greater worry. A second of silence. Then, footsteps in the hall.

“Hey! Is he okay?”

I looked up to see Jason looking as professional as ever. He had with him a group of young students that looked no older than high school level.

“This.” He said, pointing to me. “Is my personal collaborator. He helps me with all the experiments and gets to see things firsthand. Remember kids; always do what the boss says.”

My mouth was dry as I faked a smile for the children.

“Relax Frank,” Jason said with fake concern. “You've been working too hard. There’s another assistant coming in today. He can take your place until you’re well enough to walk.”

Nononono!! I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE!

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I only nodded and watched as Jason led the group away. A few more seconds of silence.

“What’s going on.”

I looked up to Ray.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there's obviously something that’s bothering you. You can tell us anything, you know.”

“I know….”

“So?”

I’m just tired. It’s okay….”

“Stop lying.”

“I’M FINE.”

I forced myself up from the floor and the world spun. I nearly fell, but was able to regain my balance.

“I’m fine….”

Nonetheless, the guys followed me to my office. There, they left me with Gerard. My head was still spinning when I took a seat at my desk. Gerard wandered around, looking at all the things pinned on my walls.

“You’re a genius….” He muttered.

“Something like it.” I said softly, pressing my fingers to my throbbing temples.

“So… this guy I have to work for-”

“No. Go home. I’m his only assistant.”

Gerard turned to face me, At first, his face was shocked, but then he turned to anger.

“I see! You’re JEALOUS OF ME!”

“I’m not.”

“YOU ARE!”

I tried to get up and Gerard pushed me back into the chair. I flinched.

“What’s wrong with it then, hmm? Why can’t I have a FUCKING STABLE JOB FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE.”

I looked in all directions before answering.

“He’s going to hurt you.”

Gerard scoffed.

“Hurt me how, Frank?”

In that moment, the door opened. and who was there? The sonofabitch we were just talking about. He looked from Gerard to me and back again. Then, he grinned like a cheshire cat.

“Great! You’re both getting acquainted! Frank? Can I talk to you in private?

My hands began shaking.

“No. You can’t. Whatever you have to say, say it in front of Gerard too.”

The other man smiled.

“Fine. You’re fired.”

What.

“You have three hours to take everything and get out of here. Gerard is my assistant now.”

“NO!”

I slammed Jason against the door. Gerard squealed and jumped back.

“You’re not doing to HIM what you did to ME!”

“What did he do?” Gerard asked.

I looked at Jason’s face. He was still smiling. I got the urge to punch his ugly face.

“If you spill, I’ll get you thrown in jail.” Jason said. “You were sworn to secrecy when you accepted this job. Besides, you don’t have the guts-”

“I don’t CARE! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO RAPE GERARD!”

Jason’s smile disappeared.

“GERARD IS A NICE MAN,” I screeched, “AND HE COULD DO MUCH BETTER THAN WORK WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!”

I punched Jason in the face and grabbed a sharpie. Then, I wrote the word ‘RAPIST’ on his forehead while Gerard held him down. Giggling madly, I snapped a pic. Then, we pushed him out into the hallway and slammed my office door.

“I’m so fired….” I muttered, rocking back and forth on my heels while biting my nails.

“I’m sorry.”

I waved Gerard’s apology away and took a seat on my desk.

“I really liked this job.” I whispered.

“Frank?” Gerard lifted my chin with his fingers. “You did the right thing. You couldn't let him keep abusing you like that.”

Gerard took a seat next to me on the desk and I leaned on his shoulder. We waited in silence for a few seconds.

“We won’t have enough money if I don’t get a job soon.” I whispered. “My mom could end up on the street if I-”

“Fuck that.”

Suddenly, Gerard jumps off the desk and grabs my hand. “Come live with me! I have an empty room at my place. You can crash there until everything picks up.”

“W-What-”

“I… I like you a lot, Frank.” Gerard said, flushing a deep crimson that nearly surpassed his hair, “And you saved me from getting abused. This is a favor.”

I immediately began to pack all my awards in my briefcase. Gerard helped too.

“Hey, Frank.”

“Yeah?”

“Why did the thermometer dump her boyfriend Celsius?”

“Why?”

“Because Kelvin was waaay Hotter!”


	2. Sealing the Deal for the First Time

Gerard POV

Frank sighed and landed on my couch with a slightly loud sound. I landed next to him.

“Then what happened?” I asked softly.

“I got assigned to Jason… and things went from bad to worse in my house….”

Frank was wringing his hands and rocking back and forth. And… well… as much as I sounded like a perv for saying it, everything Frank did was HOT.

“Frank?”

“Yes?”

“If I ask for a favor, would you let me have it?”

“Yes. I owe you.”

“I want you to let me kiss you.”

Frank froze. Nearly instantly, his body began shaking.

“Wh-Why would you…”

“You owe me, don’t you?”

Frank nodded to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut. Then, he made a duck face. It was so adorable, I couldn’t help laughing.

Slowly, I crawled over to him and kissed his lips gently. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed and kissed me naturally. Frank Iero. Best kisser in FOREVER.

“You’re too nice to me.” Frank whispered against my lips.

I crawled onto his lap. His eyes were on mine, so he didn’t notice. I kissed him again. This time, something shifted in my pants. Immediately, my face went red. Frank gave me a ghost of a smile.

I kissed him again.

“How many times.” I whispered.

“How many times what?”

“How many times… did he force you?”

“Twelve.” Frank whispered, new tears coming into his eyes.

I kissed him again. His hands held my waist carefully.

“You, know Gerard,” Frank mumbled. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this since the moment I saw you. Gerard, you’re beautiful.”

I kissed him again. This time, the kiss lasted longer than we had expected. Was it suddenly hot in here? I hopped on his lap and he bit his lip.

Frank pushed me away playfully and smiled through the tears.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate." I said softly.

He nodded and curled up. I took a blanket from the side of the couch and wrapped it around his trembling body. He thanked me with another one of his dazzling smiles that made my heart stop.

From the kitchen, I heard him call the police. His stutter was terrible, but he managed to tell them what had happened.

Everything blurred by. The police coming over... checking Frank's body for scars or bruises... a report being filed.... Frank being told he would be able to sue and get Jason in jail... Frank bursting into tears.

And then they were gone.

"Frank?" I whispered.

He didn't look at me. He couldn't. I had seen the scars on his skin... the lovebites... the scratches.

"Frankie?"

I saw an adorable blush go up his cheeks. But still, he wouldn't answer.

"Frankie, I don't care."

He raised his eyes.

"I don't care about the scars or the hickeys. It was his fault. Not yours. Frank, I like you okay? I like you a lot. A bunch of silly marks won't stop that."

I got on Frank's lap again and began to peel off my shirt. I heard his breath quicken. Now shirtless, I showed him my wrists. Nearly-faded scars ran up both arms. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"I used to think hurting myself... was the only thing I had control of in my life." I said softly. "When in reality, it just made things worse. You know how hard it is to hide scars and walk around telling everyone you're okay when you're feeling like shit."

Frank took hold of my wrists and rubbed the fading scars softly.

"How?" He questioned. "You're perfect."

"No one's perfect, Frank. Certainly not me."

I gave him a soft kiss and he smiled and pulled me onto his lap.

Then, we turned on the T.V.

'Reincarnation is real!' Blared the woman on the t.v. 'We all have a soul-mate that has been lost to us Through the Centuries! If we're very lucky, we can run into them again and this will keep on happening until-'

I looked at Frank and he giggled.

"Bullshit." We said at the same time.

I changed the channel.

Needless to say we fucked that night.


End file.
